The Unexpected
by NoIAmNotKenzie
Summary: Donna-Anne is the only girl of six kids, so she's always rebelling against her parents. They don't think her relationship with her new boyfriend, George will last. Are her parents right? Or will Donna-Anne prove them and herself wrong?


**Chapter 1:**

My life was bloody brilliant, I thought sarcastically as I received the list of chores from my mum. Every week, on Saturday morning, my mother hands out a list to my four brothers and me. We all have a certain amount of chores that we have to finish before the week is over. My mom thinks she's letting me off easy this week by giving me all the outdoor chores and the shopping. I hate outdoors, especially in England.

We live in Liverpool, my family and I. It's never very warm here. Our hottest month is July and even then it's not very warm.

I looked down at my chore list in disgust. Ugg, it wasn't going to be a fun week.

"Mum, can't I change with David or…" I started but she cut me off.

"Donna-Anne, we've been doin' these lists for almost 11 years! Since you were four years old, I think you know the answer to that question."

"I know mum," I wasn't allowed to trade. "I thought it was worth a try."

My mum is a very no-nonsense person, having six children can do that to you. My oldest brother's name is Thomas he is 20, and had moved to London almost a year ago to live with his fiancée Susan. My next oldest brother, who was 18, was named Patrick he still lived at home but worked a lot. Next was David and Steven, they were twins and a year older than me, but in my year at school. My only younger brother's name was Markus, he was 11.

"Don't you dare trying to pawn off your chores on your brothers, they're your chores you do 'em!" She waved her finger at me. "And don't leave them 'till last minute either, like you did last week! I don't want you just goin' out with Lori and forgetting 'bout 'em."

"Alright mum I'll get started now." I said and left her in the kitchen. She had a point; I had an awful habit of leaving my chores until Friday night.

Lori was my best friend, had been for years. We went out almost every night. Both of us came from a large family and had no space of our own at our homes; so we spent a lot of time at clubs and sneaking into bars. My parents didn't know this of course if they did they would bury me alive. Lori was what you might call "flighty". Her mind wandered quite a bit. _I_ wandered up to my room and frowned when I saw the door was open.

"Markus?" I asked hoping, for his sake, it wasn't him in my room.

"Nope," Answered an obviously female voice.

"Lori?" I asked walking into the bedroom.

"You bet ya!" she jumped up from my bed where she had been sitting and ran to give me a huge bear hug.

"How did you get into my room?" I asked. "I was just downstairs and you didn't come in the front…" Then I noticed that the window was open. "Did you come in the window?"

"Yep." She said very nonchalant. "I climbed up the drainpipe, but I got us tickets-"

"You climbed up the drainpipe!" I exclaimed "Why wouldn't you just come in the door?"

"Donna-Anne you're not listening to me!" She pouted.

"Your right I'm not, I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around that fact that you climbed up the drainpipe and crawled into room via the WINDOW!"

"Donna-Anne, please listen!" she said. I could see un-shed tears forming in her eyes. "I have a present."

"I'm sorry, Lori, what is it?" I felt bad for making such a big deal about it. She _had_ only wanted to surprise me.

"I got tickets to go see a locale band at the Cavern Club tomorrow afternoon, they're called the Quarrymen, I think. I talked to Gregory Feeny; he's seen 'em and says they're really good. I wanted to go and celebrate your birthday there because I'll be out of town for your real birthday and… I just thought it'd be nice." She said shyly, looking down at her feet.

"It will be." I assured her. "It'll be lots of fun."

"Yeah!" She hugged me again.

When we got to the club there was already a queue out the front door.

"Oh no! We'll never get in!" Exclaimed my dramatic friend as she looked at the entrance-way.

"Yes we will, we already have tickets." I reminded her.

"Oh right, I bought 'em!" she remembered proudly. Yes she did. Pour Lori, she was like a sad lost puppy some days.

"We'll just wait in the queue for our turn." I looked at my watch. "We still have twenty-minutes until the show starts, we can wait." And we did. We only waited for around ten minutes and then were let in.

"This is so cool; we're going to see an actual band! I can't believe it!" Gushed Lori excitedly.

"Lori, we've seen bands perform before." I reminded her

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She frowned. I sighed and pushed her towards an empty table.

When the Quarrymen entered they were welcomed with a semi-hearty round of applause, which was to be expected, they were a new act and didn't have any really street-credit. Their front man was loud and fairly witty, but it wasn't him who caught my eye. It was the lead-guitarist. I gathered, just by listening to their show, that his name was George. He was very talented and incredibly adorable. I couldn't help staring at him and every once in a while catch his eye and smile. He even smiled back a few times and once I could have sworn he messed up one of the songs because he was looking at me and not paying attention to the music.

The show was over at about four so Lori and I decided to stay and try to get a drink. I went up to the bar to buy because _I_ could actually pass as being eighteen if I stood up tall with my chest out. I had long, dark hair that I wore in a sophisticated bun almost all the time. I didn't like wearing my hair down and today wasn't an exception. I also wore big square glasses that framed my eyes beautifully and made me appear older than I was.

Lori on the other-hand looked younger then she was. People often assumed I was her older sister, or one man once asked if I was her mother. She always dressed in such bright colors and wore ribbons in her short mouse-brown hair and had sparkly shoe laces on her boots.

"I'll have two beers please." I said to the bartender behind the counter. He was a young one so I put both my arms up on the counter and subtly squeezed my breasts together while pretending only to rest my head on my hands. I found out this trick quite early one in my career of _having_ breasts. If the bartender noticed, which this one had, he would give me the alcohol, mostly just because he wanted to believe I was of age just so he wouldn't feel guilty about looking at my breasts. I noticed him looking while he was filling up the beers at the tap. I pretended _not_ to notice and looked at the empty stage giving him a good look. He handed me the beers and I paid him and walked back to the table where Lori was waiting for me.

"You got 'em!" she said "yes!"

"Of course I got them!" I said sighing "Did you see the bartender?"

"No was he cute?" she asked innocently.

"Not really, but he sure thought I was." I winked at her to share with her what I meant. She gasped and I laughed at her. "You think that's bad, but you drink beer." I said "That's not hypocritical." I said sarcastically.

"Just because you're smarter then me and have bigger boobs doesn't mean you have to rub it in." she grouched.

"Yes it does." I said and stuck my chest out at her, shimmying slightly to make my breasts move.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed. "People are looking!" She scanned the crowd frantically.

"Yes they are." Said someone with a very deep, masculine voice from behind me. I stopped and turned abruptly gasping at what I saw.


End file.
